Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-119330 discloses a stick-shaped cosmetic feeding container. The stick-shaped cosmetic feeding container includes a distal tube, a container main body having a container main body tube pivotally connected to the distal tube, a core chuck pushrod having a chuck inserted into the container main body and holding a stick-shaped cosmetic material, and a cap.
A longitudinal groove is disposed on an inner surface of the container main body tube. A longitudinal rib is disposed on an outer surface of the core chuck pushrod. The longitudinal rib engages with the longitudinal groove, thereby configuring a rotation stopping mechanism of the core chuck pushrod for the container main body tube. A spiral groove is formed on an inner surface of the distal tube. A spiral engagement portion is formed on the outer surface of the core chuck pushrod. The spiral engagement portion and the spiral groove are screwed to each other, thereby configuring a screw mechanism. A feeding mechanism of a stick-shaped cosmetic material is configured to include the rotation stopping mechanism and the screw mechanism. If the distal tube and the container main body tube are rotated relative to each other, the rotation stopping mechanism and the screw mechanism are operated so as to feed the core chuck pushrod. The fed core chuck pushrod causes the stick-shaped cosmetic material to protrude from a distal end opening hole of the distal tube.
A cutting portion is disposed inside a cap of the stick-shaped cosmetic feeding container. A distal end of the stick-shaped cosmetic material comes into contact with the cutting portion. In a state where the distal end of the stick-shaped cosmetic material is in contact with the cutting portion, the stick-shaped cosmetic material is rotated. In this manner, the cutting portion cuts a distal end portion of the stick-shaped cosmetic material. A shape of the distal end of the cut stick-shaped cosmetic material is a conical shape.